Previous approaches to measure pressure inside an inflatable device such as a tire are generally performed by invasive means such as attaching a pressure gauge to a valve or needle that provides physical access to the pressure inside the inflatable.
Previous approaches break the pressure of the device and can result in significant loss in pressure during the measurement itself, resulting in uncertainty in internal pressure. Some pressure gauges also measure through the physical movement of a scale within the gauge (e.g. a sliding ruler). As debris builds up in the physical mechanism, the reported pressure can vary significantly.
Previous approaches require physical access to a valve point and a physical gauge.
Previous approaches generally do not allow tracking of test results to monitor for slow leaks or even for deliberate misreporting of temperature. This can result in frequent known and/or unknown misuse or non-use among the users, which may, result in different pressure than expected.